Talk:Masashi Kishimoto
Template Does MK get one or no? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 03:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi What does he get or not?Man from this last chapter 527 I am sure MK hates phraseology(catch phrases).I would like to know did he went in some art school in Japan, I mean to draw with graphite pen it is easy, but using ink to ink the manga or comic it is hard.I also wondered one thing, what if someone on narutopedia is in fact Masashi Kishimoto.But that is only a gues...YamatoTakeru (talk) 15:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Love Life This is one coment I wrote that they didn't deleted.Man I hate internet,it was more fun watching naruto on TV.So I will concentrate on MK because everything about him is fact.So Maabo or Kishi does he have a girlfriend because he never mentioned,and it would be good if we knew something about his love life,so that we could get over that pairing thing in naruto.He said that he sucked in love life,so maybe whole naruto's love life is on his love experience...YamatoTakeru (talk) 18:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Kishimoto-sensei is married and has at least one son old enough to play video games with him. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:45, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::How do you know?Are you shure? And why don't you answer question I asked you on your talk page?Why the whole world got something against me?I come here and joyin this wiki and whole the sudden Naruto turns from object of fun and joy into stupid quantum physic... (talk) 16:48, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Google.Lord of the Northlands (talk) 16:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am very sure. Kishimoto-sensei has little columns in ever volume where he tells things about his presonal life. Also, I know nothing about ignoring you. If you asked me a question that I haven't answered yet, it's probably because I was too busy at the time and postponed it. If it was a very long time ago, I might have overlooked or forgotten it, in which case I'm sorry. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Don't sweat it...It was writen(the question) somwhere abouth 1 hour afther midnight by time in my country.About colum in manga I read it all what I could find in manga about him.I think he called that kishimoto's world.But you probbably think on something written in shonen jump...Anyway thanks for kindness, many people here and on internet are not so kind,and they use irony and language of hatered...What about bench manga...And did he went in some art school because you can't just draw and pratice to become 9th most saled manga in japanese history,you have to had some kwnolage from art,than does he use some models to draw peoples move in naruto manga... For everybody Kishimoto is OK Whats concerning this tsunami sendai or whats its name Kishimoto is probably Ok because Kishi lives in okayama or maybe tokiyo(not sure for the second location) and tsunami and earthquake didn't striked okayama or tokiyo if kishimoto lives there.Probably naruto manga chapter 524 will come out not this week because of the tragedy, but kishi is I am very sure OK, I send him an e mail if the addres is right, so everybody hold your tumbs counting that kishi or any another great mangaka is OK...YamatoTakeru (talk) 11:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) He is NOT dead because sendai was a couple a weeks ago and right afther sendai the naruto manga 522 came out. As it concerning about e mail it is a fake people put a lot false information on internet.I tryed two times once a year ago and now and it didn't worked.And if we had his real e mail he wouldn't answer to us because he is busy.The great majority of men in japan are so busy and preocupated with their work.If he were like us sitting all day on computer looking what some guys he don't even know say he wouldn't do not even to chapter 2 of first part...YamatoTakeru (talk) 14:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Mascot? So recent edits to an article has led me to ask, whut is Masashi Kishimoto's mascot/avatar o.O?--Cerez365™ 01:38, December 20, 2011 (UTC) more info should this page have every thing that is known about him like an actual wiki page? Munchvtec (talk) 16:58, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Soft redirect I don't really see the point in using Wikipedia content for an author. I feel it would be better just to place a soft redirect to Wikipedia, which can go into better detail than we can and it serves little purpose to document an author imo. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:41, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Unlike, say, shark, Kishimoto is actually relevant to this wiki. ~SnapperT '' 17:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::In what way does this page '''actually go into detail that Wikipedia does not? From a glance, very little (unless you are talking about references): it just seems to be a very selective' copy/paste of only the information that relates to Kishi's work for Naruto with a notice tag, which is hardly "useful" to anyone. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:49, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Bump. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:58, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Last bump. If nobody can explain why we need this, I'll convert it to a soft redirect in a few days. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 15:49, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Which would quickly be reverted, because that is not how consensus works. Keep the article. The author is relevant, he gets an article. If you have suggestions on how to improve said article, by all means, give it a whirl. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox 17:06, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Wikipedia's version links to Wikipedia's articles. This version links to this wiki's articles where available. ::::::Also my previous reason still applies. ~SnapperT '' 17:09, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Ten Tailed Fox, stop acting like only your opinion matters. Nobody cares what you think, especially as you don't even care to assume good faith in any contributions made to this wiki, demanding that everyone get a consensus on things and forcing your opinion on everyone. Not everything demands a consensus. Clearly you don't know how to act in an appropriate manner as a sysop. Why you are still a sysop escapes me. :::::::Snapper2, it doesn't really matter and frankly, that's rather poor reasoning. Wikipedia has more detail than our page and our page does nothing but just copy parts of the Wikipedia page. Hence this page is essentially redundant and doesn't actually improve the wiki --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:14, June 10, 2015 (UTC) "Only my opinion matters", yet I'm the one advocating consensus (other opinions) and improvement and you're the one shouting at people that their thoughts don't matter. That is why I'm still a sysop. Again, if you know how to make the article better, then by all means, go right ahead. Replacing it with a soft-redirect, I'm afraid, isn't a good choice. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 17:19, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Masashi Kishimoto, as series creator, will be keeping his article on the wiki for now (if I had my way of course), it would be like redirecting the Naruto (series) article off site for whatever reason and as series creator he more than deserves his place here. If the content is what is getting your panties in a bunch feel free to edit the page to include more information, perhaps his past or future works, and what not. But Kishimoto keeps his article here.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 17:41, June 10, 2015 (UTC)